GangLand
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: In Argon , everything is not what it seems. What was once a peaceful town, is now overrun with the deafening orange of the dominating gang, Occupation. Fortunately, one person stands in their way…. Human/Gang AU semi re-write of Not What It Seems. T for ghastly deaths.
1. Prologue

**Here is my re-write (semi) of Not What It Seems, hope you** **like it.**

* * *

Prologue- Here Lies What's Left of Us

_Here lies what's left of us._

_The gunshot that cracked as a young boy's body hits the ground._

_The hand seemingly made in blood-red design pulls back with a deadly smirk as the protestor falls._

_The friend is held back by the others, his eyes a deadly fire of tears._

_The first sights and sounds of a revolution._

_Here lies what we used to be._

_And rising again, is someone ready to fight._

* * *

**I know it's short, but I have a whopper next chapter coming up! **


	2. Chapter 1: Orgins of a Renegade Part 1

**Chapter One- Origins of a Renegade Part 1**

**Thanks to my three reviews from: **

**That One User (Guest): Aw really? Yeah! :)**

**I don know (Guest): Creative name! Thanks!**

**Cry Another Day (Guest): Thank you! Here's the next chapter! It's pretty long!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

High in the air, someone seems to fall into existence, emerging from the dark clouds of night. His panting is barely heard as the wind whips past him, but his struggling yell echoes all around him. He twists, trying to reach something on his back and he grunts when he misses.

"Come on, come _on_…"

He yells in panic as he turns to where a dark blue T is visible, if just for a moment, before turning away. Finally, he's able to grab the string and a wasp-wing parachute pops out.

But it's too late.

He crashes to the ground in an explosion. The parachute breaks against the ground and he slowly rolls to a stop, eyes closed behind his goggles in a pain-filled stupor.

And the damage grows behind.

.

_Ow…_

Groaning slightly, he sits up, numbly realizing that somehow his goggles, hood, and bandit-like mask still cover his face. He looks around in confusion.

_Where am I?_

He sees the barren landscape and he realizes.

_The Outlands…I'm on the fringes of Argon!_

He lets out a slow sigh of relief when he hears a crackle. He stands and turns to see the ground begin to disappear from the injury of the land.

"Oh, great." He mutters before turning and running.

He begins to pant soon after tearing away, but he doesn't stop in fear of falling into the pit that is quickly forming behind him.

He sees a cliff ahead. He forces himself faster. His feet leave the cliff edge in a jump and he yells slightly as he swings his arms in an attempt to get farther. His hands grab the edge and he tightens his grip so he doesn't fall. He hears the other side crumble and he pulls himself to his knees on the ledge. He leans over, panting silently.

_I could've died!_

With that thought, he grunts as he pushes himself to his feet and stumbles away.

.

Moments later, he finds himself at a junkyard.

_What is this doing all the way out here?_

Cautiously, he slides down from the ledge he had come to and begins to examine the area.

Something shines against a sliver of moonlight out of the corner of his eye. Turning fully, he grins under his mask and runs over to a dark four-wheeler of some sort. He finds an old key in the ignition. Eagerly, he turns it. The engine rumbles slightly before it dies.

_Hmm…_

Frowning under his mask, he pulls a tool from his belt and kneels down next to the engine. Slowly, he opens the hood and he immediately sees the problem.

The inside is a mess, covered with excess mess. Carefully, he puts his hands inside and sets to work.

Moments later, he stands up and closes the hood. He walks over to the four-wheeler and climbs on. He turns the key and smiles when it roars to life. He sets on the gas and tears out of the junkyard.

He's just on the edge of the compost when he realizes he has a tail. Turning back slightly, he sees a bike of red following him. Frowning once more, he accelerates and drops old nails behind him. The biker notices and dodges.

When the chased looks up, his eyes widen when he sees the hill. Thinking quickly, he turns slightly as he flies over the hill. His tail reaches the hill and flies to the other side of the four-wheeler before landing smoothly and not far behind the man he's chasing. The biker speeds up into he is barely in front of his prey. Then, he speeds up and quickly turns, dropping tire rippers on the ground.

_NO!_

The victim's tires run over them and are immediately torn to pieces. The four-wheeler skids and flips on it's side, sending the rider rolling to a stop in the snow with a grunt. He's getting to his knees when he's blinded by a bright light in the night. He shields his eyes as the biker in red gets off and walks towards him.

His words come out in a growl, "You're a long way from home."

Gritting his teeth, the victim pulls off his knife and charges at the biker. In a lazy motion, he pulls something off his waist and tosses it through the air. Before his opponent can react, the biker's object hits him straight in the chest.

He lets out a yell of pain as electricity arches through his body. He falls to the ground as his knife skids away and he passes out for the second time that night.

.

When he wakes again, he finds himself in a dark room, nothing else in sight. He sighs as he shifts slightly and the handcuffs on his wrists clank. He looks down to the handcuffs.

_Oh, great._

As the noise vibrates, the biker comes out of the darkness.

He comes forward, kneels down, and wrenches off the bandit-like mask.

The captive's eyes widen, but he doesn't speak in protest.

His captor continues, pulling off the hood to show the spiky brown hair and wrenches off the goggles, showing his tired, russet eyes. A boy, nonetheless, pretending to be a legend in excuse of his crimes.

After a few moments, the captor speaks.

"You know, you're not Tron."

The boy, who had closed his eyes for a second, opens them again, "Never said I was."

Silence.

The captor looks over the boy, searching for any evidence to use against the boy playing dress-up.

But there isn't any, so he continues.

"Who are you?"

The boy's face doesn't change from the glare he had picked up, "Name's Beck Rosenfield."

Silence again.

"You really thought you could get away with what you did back there?"

Beck, as the boy is apparently called, looks up to his captor, face set, but his eyes seeming to smirk.

"I _did _get away with it."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Well you weren't there, were you? So you don't know, am I right?"

The captor is silent before he turns and backhands Beck. His head snaps to the side before looking back up, eyes full of rage.

The captor is not concerned as he walks away, his back to Beck. Beck looks down.

_Of course it had to be the Outlands, the place _nobody _goes!_

He frowns before his eyes flash with an idea.

_Maybe I can get out. Escape. My wrench is still on me!_

He shifts his hands to reach the wrench hidden at his waist.

"You're not afraid?"

Beck gasps in surprise before looking back to see his captor is behind him. He drops his hands from his waist.

He narrows his eyes, "No."

His captor remains expressionless behind his own mask.

"You should be."

His captor walks around him, examining him seemingly.

"So, _Beck_…"

Beck looks up in attention.

"What made you decide to go Renegade?"

Beck rolls his eyes.

_This sounds like an interview, not a freaking interrogation!_

"If you think I'm the Renegade, then there's no point in talking."

The captor is a sudden blur; Beck blinks to find a familiar object sit on his head, like a band.

"Then don't talk. I'll let you show me."

A screen seems to flicker into existence, showing a large-domelike building.

The captor looks from the building to Beck, "You work here?"

As the captor continues to search for something, Beck answers, "Yeah…"

His next words force the captor to turn around as he looks up:

"But you wanna know why I did what I did?"

* * *

**_"It all began there: Abel's Garage."_**

_"Beck, you coming? I want that rematch!"_

_Beck looks up to see his friend, Bohdi Gauron, has his arms crossed and is standing just behind him._

_"Hang on Bohdi." He says tightly, trying to fix the engine of the bike._

_Bohdi watches him for a moment before kneeling down next to him, taking something from his waist, "Here. Try it with this."_

_Beck turns and sees the wrench in his friend's hand. He smirks, "Didn't think you were in such a rush to get beat." Yet he takes it anyway._

**_"It never felt like work. That's probably because I was doing it was my friends."_**

_Two more people walk up as Beck sets to quick work of the bike._

_The girl with blue hair, his friend Mara Croxen, and leans her arms on top of Bohdi's head, making him seemingly shrink. She smirks, laughing, "Showoff."_

_"Just using my natural talents." He replies, smirking slightly._

_"Looks like showing off _to me_!" She says in singsong._

_"Or he's afraid of the rematch." Bohdi adds, smirking._

_His other friend, Zed Schoffel, smirks and crosses his arms, "Why would he be? You've never won_"_

_"_Yet, _Zed. Yet."_

_Mara giggles as Beck finishes up, turning the key in the ignition. It rumbles in satisfaction and Beck takes off his safety equipment. _

_"There." He turns to his friends, "_Now _we can go."_

_He grunts as he dodges something thrown at him. He turns to see the old wrench crash to the ground. He turns back, smiling, before jumping down after them._

**_"Now I may be a young program, but I've been on the Grid to know that I had it good. Abel's Garage was not just a job. He takes in all the orphans who need a family and a job, so it's my home."_**

_Beck grunts as he throws his fist at Bohdi._

**_"The only thing I enjoyed more with the games we'd get into after."_**

_Bodhi dodges his hit and retaliates with one of his own. Beck flips back and crouches low, teasing with "Hah! Not bad Bodhi! Looks like you've been practicing."_

_"I don't need to practice for you, Beck." He calls back, dodging a kick from Beck._

_Beck lands in a crouch position again, "Looks like you do." He attempts to punch him in the face, but Bohdi dodges. Yet Beck had been waiting for this. He turns and kicks him in the chest while Bohdi is off-balance. He falls to the ground, winded and Beck walks over to him after claiming victory. He holds out his hand for Bohdi to take, "Best you can do?"_

_He takes Beck's hand and stands, "I'm just getting warmed up, Beck."_

_Beck grins, "That's what I like about you, Bohdi. You don't give up_"_

_Beck's cut off as a motorcycle rumbles through the streets. He looks up to the skies as he sees jets of the nightmarish kind take over the skies._

_Out of the largest one, a voice speaks to the citizens below._

_"Greetings programs. This is General Tesler." The voice, a growl of some degree, echoes all over the city._

_Zed and Mara look up from their game. Mara puts down her paintball gun and looks up at the sky, Zed joining her._

_"That can't be…" Mara starts._

_"Good." Zed finishes._

_Beck looks up to see guards are coming around the park area, surrounding him and his friends._

_"In the name of our great leader, CLU, I now claim __Argon__City__ as Occupied territory."_

_Beck curses under his breath. _

Of course, it's the Occupation!

_The Occupation, a merciless gang that declared themselves the leader after their leader claimed to have wiped the world clean of their former leader, Flynn, and his captain, Tron. CLU, the pseudonym that he took on, then took control with his gang and claimed absolute rule over the people. Until now, Argon had remained untouched, a haven for refugees. And now, that haven has crumbled._

_Beck looks up as four large planes hover towards them, a large case between the two. He looks to the side as guards go by, setting little objects on the arenas. His eyes widen._

Bombs.

_Mara lets out a cry of shock as they flee from the area as the arena explodes. They watch in stunned silence as the case is dropped in the area where the arena used to be. They unveil and the mechanics get to their feet and start at it in shock._

_In the place of the arena, a fifty foot statue sits. It's golden sheen glows harshly on their eyes as the face is on they're all familiar with._

_"Definitely not good." Beck mutters to Bohdi, still looking at the statue of CLU._

_They turn to see more guards, tanks, and jets head towards them, growing closer to them._

_"If Tron were here…" Beck says, watching the army warily._

_"You mean if Tron were _alive_." Zed says from his spot on the ground, glaring._

_Bohdi ignores both of them as he puts away his weapon and marches up to the nearest gang member, a masked guard with a staff._

_"Hey! That's our field!"_

_He points back to where the statue is._

_The shifts his staff and shakes his head. "This is our field now," he says, voice garbled by the mask._

_Bohdi's face turns outraged, "Hey you can't do_"_

_SMACK_

_Bohdi falls back towards his friends as the staff hits him on the side of the face. Everyone gasps, and Mara whispers his name._

_Yet Bohdi gets back up, rubbing away the blood on his cheek._

_The guard tenses as his hand shifts down to his waist, "No more games."_

_He turns away from Bohdi, lifting up his mask slightly so he could breathe._

_Bohdi walks towards him quickly, "You don't scare us_!"_

_In an instant, the guard turns back around._

_BANG_

_Bohdi freezes, holding his chest, eyes wide._

_The guard watches him, a deadly smirk crawling on his face._

_Bohdi falls, landing on his side._

_"BOHDI!"_

_Beck runs forward to his friend, getting down on the ground next to him. Bohdi looks up to him, eyes fighting to stay open._

_"Bohdi, no no no don't die!"_

_Bohdi looks to Beck, silent. After a couple moments, he turns away, eyes closing and his heart stopping its fight._

_Mara gasps and looks to Beck in shock. Beck doesn't say anything at first. Checking Bohdi's waist, he pulls off his dagger and stands, turning to face the guard. Tears of hot anger well up in his eyes, but he manages to say without any sobs, "You won't get away with that."_

_The guard reloads his gun as he looks to Beck's clenched-white fist that holds the dagger, "Wanna be next?"_

_Beck narrows his eyes and shoots forward…_

_Only to be stopped by Zed._

_He puts his hands out to stop Beck and pushes him back._

_"Let me at him!" Beck growls, tears falling._

_"Beck STOP! There's nothing we can do!"_

_After a couple more minutes of struggling against Zed, Beck turns away, still clutching the dagger. Beck turns back to Zed, "For now."_

* * *

**So as you can tell, I've changed some of this up. I'm going to try to stay as close to the plotline as possible, but as you can tell, it will change.**


	3. Chapter 2: Origins of a Renegade Part 2

**Chapter 2: Origins of a Renegade Part 2**

**Thanks for reviewing I.J. Girl! Here's the next chapter! Hope it's pleasing!**

* * *

_Beck lets himself be lead back to the Garage, not bothering to say a word. He never looks up from the ground. Zed and Mara exchange worried looks._

_Bohdi is dead._

How can it be possible?

_But they know it's true, because some of the others at the arena saw what happened and took pity. They picked up the body to carry back as two others walked behind the broken group of friends, silently consoling._

_"Zed! Mara! Beck!"_

_The two look to the entrance and see their boss and father-figure, Abel, run out to meet them, dark eyes wide with relief._

_"I heard the message; you guys had me worried! Is everyone alright?"_

_Beck looks to him quickly before looking back at the ground._

_Abel looks at the group, "Wait. Where's Bohdi?"_

_That's the sympathizers cue; they come in front of Abel and lay down Bohdi's still body gently. _

_"We're sorry." One of them, a dark-skinned male with onyx, spiked hair says, looking mournfully at Abel, "He was killed by an Occupation member. It was sudden."_

_Abel looks down gravely to the still body before looking back up, "Thank you for bringing him back."_

_The male nods before him and his friends leave quietly, heads down in silence._

_Abel looks to the three quietly, before calmly picking up Bohdi._

_"Come inside."_

_Nodding, Mara grabs Beck's hand and gently leads him inside._

**_…_**

_The next day, it is raining when they head out to the graveyard._

_Abel had bought a plot of land, like custom, to set Bohdi on. But unlike customs, they were not given time to formalize a ceremony to set him into the afterlife, as tradition says. Too much stirs in the hearts of the orphan mechanics that they held a quiet, simple ceremony between themselves, quietly wishing him off with tears. _

_And now, Beck stands in front of his friend's final place, his nicest suit on him, raining chilling him to the bone. Not that he cared. He is still lost in the memories of what used to be._

_Abel looks up from consoling one of the younger children to see Beck staring at the grave, oblivious to the world around him. Abel sighs sadly, before walking out into the rain, opening his umbrella. He nods back for the others to go on home, before continuing up to Beck._

_Beck looks up when he realizes he no longer feels the rain. Looking up, he sees Abel holding the umbrella._

_Silently, Abel sets his hand on Beck's shoulder and leads him home._

_Later, Beck sits by the window, watching the rain in silence._

_Linda, one of the younger girls in the orphanage, skips up to Beck, singing lightly. She doesn't realize what has happened; she's too young. So she looks up to Beck._

_"Beck, do you want to play dress-up with me?"_

_Beck looks to her for a moment before silently looking back out the window._

_"Beck?"_

_He's silent._

_"Linda."_

_Linda looks up to Abel._

_"Let's leave Beck alone. I'll play with you."_

_Linda seems disappointed for a fraction of a second before breaking into a smile, "Ok!"_

_She grabs Abel's hand and leads him into the other room._

_Beck stays where he is, not even bothering to bat an eye._

The picture freezes suddenly and Beck jumps, looking up to his captor.

_I forgot he was even there!_

He looks up at the headband, a memory projector to show what one desires, in slightly annoyance. The weight of the headband has pulled his head down slightly, and he struggles to look up.

The captor is silent, emotionless according to his mask. His hands stay clasped behind his back, not an even a miniature sign of sympathy.

"You lost a friend." His captor says finally, "You were angry. But it sounds like it was his own fault."

Beck glares at him, "It was _CLU's fault._ Before he sent Tesler and you goons here_" he gets no satisfaction of seeing the soldier tense; he stays as he is, "_everything was fine."

The soldier was done listening. He pushes play and the memory continues.

But Beck isn't done speaking.

"But now, as it hit me I would never see Bohdi again, it became clear. I had to do something."

_Beck sighs, stands, and walks to his room._

_There he pulls out Mara's clothes making supplies and sets to work on his plan._

"You really thought one person could make a difference?"

_Finally he puts it all on, pulling his work goggles, and bandit-like mask. He stares at it in the mirror, proud of his work._

"Why not? One person already did…."

_The whole outfit is dark, with blue lines running up his legs and a familiar T shaped symbol on his chest._

"_Tron."

_Smiling to himself, he pulls on his goggles and bandit-like mask. He grabs his dark jacket and zips it up halfway before pulling on his hood, making sure it would stay. _

_Quietly, he opens his window and slips out into the rain. He grapples the roof before climbing down the side. He lands on his feet. He looks around quickly before holding his materials in his hands._

"I decided to take on his identity. Tron saved us before, maybe he could do it again."

_He slips them onto the belt he brought before running over to the garage where the personal vehicles are held. He pulls out a bike, more than likely belonging to Abel. As quietly as he can, he turns on the engine and drives towards a familiar spot._

_When he comes around the bend for the park, he can already see the numerous guards and tanks surrounding the area._

I had already expected this. Good thing I didn't bet on just walking in.

_He pulls the bike around the corner and leaves it on silent stalling before slipping out from behind the wall in front of the park._

_Above him, lighting strikes the air and guards walk around the area and all tanks are aimed there, looking for any intruders._

_Quickly, he slips past the guards like a phantom and opens climbs up the back which is next to the wall._

With all the protection in the front, they don't even bother with the back?!

_Holding back a laugh, he scales the back of CLU until he arrives at his shoulder._

_He stands up and pulls off a dagger from his belt._

_But it's not any ordinary dagger. He had been experimenting with the laser competition between the orphans when he figured out to make the laser he was given to merge with an object, which happened to be his dagger. He won a prize, at first._

_Then he was disqualified because it cut through the judge's bike when his hand slipped._

_But his hand has been trained to it now, and steadily he kneels down and cuts a smooth line around the base of the statue's neck._

_Without a care, he pushes the head off and it crashes to the ground. Then, he pulls off his secret weapon._

_He turns the dial and drops it inside, the bomb ticking as it falls. He looks down to see one of the guards notice the head and call his comrades over._

That's my cue!

_Jumping down, he slides down the edge of the now headless CLU. He hears one of the guards call out in alarm as he runs past them. _

_Skidding slightly, he grabs the handles of his bike once he clears the entrance. He pulls himself on and speeds off._

_He doesn't get very far before he feels the heat sear his back as the statue explodes. Grinning to himself, he speeds off into the city as the alarms go out and tired citizens come from their homes to see the mushroom cloud._

_Not long afterwards, Beck looks back to see two bikers are now trailing him. Gritting his teeth, he speeds up and curves smoothly around the bend._

_He leads around the descending loop and leads the way out of the freeway of the city and into the dockyard roads._

_Smiling, he lets himself have a small victory._

"CLU's forces didn't deter you?"

Beck looks up at the soldier.

It strikes him odd, because the soldier wears CLU's uniform, but doesn't refer to himself as one.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he answers:

"They tried, but they were amateurs. I've been riding the streets long before they came."

_He carefully balances himself and stands on top of his motorcycle. Swinging himself slightly, he pushes off his bike and reaches out to grab the bar above him._

_He grabs onto it, but his hands slip and he finds himself falling again. His eyes widen under his goggles as he struggles to grab the next one. With a grunt, his hands clasp tightly onto the next one and he pulls himself up. His bike speeds off and continues until it collides with the biker that had been trying to stop him, causing an explosion. The second biker, seeing this, tries to stop but is too late as he crashes into the wreckage, adding to the damage, which resounds loudly in the street._

Abel's not going to be happy if he founds out that I destroyed one of the bikes…

_After a couple moments, he sighs, "That was easy."_

_He begins to pull himself up when the bike breaks. He falls to the ground with a grunt before getting to his feet tiredly, breathing hard._

_"Right. Now I can go home." He mutters._

"None of that explains how you ended up alone. On the edge of the city."

_He straightens his jacket around him when he hears something shift behind him. _

_He turns to get a face full of foot, which connects with his neck, knocking him back into the wall. All he saw was the orange of a guard. _

Beck winces and looks to the guard.

"Yeah. Turns out they weren't _all _amateurs."

_Beck touches his neck in pain before looking up as he hears footsteps. He sees clearly now a cloaked guard with a uniform glass mask on. Calmly, the not-so-amateurish guard walks up and looks down on Beck. After a couple moments, they pull back their arm to punch him._

_In all honesty, it was a reflex that caused it. Beck instantly kicks out hitting the guard full in the face. Their head snaps back and the glass breaks. They look away for the quickest moment as they pull off their helmet. When the guard looks back, Beck's eyes widen._

_The guard throws back their cape to show off _her _flattering uniform and the weapons latched onto her. Her angry eyes penetrate him as she pulls out her knife._

_"Now _that_ was a mistake."_

_Beck tenses and scoots back more, causing the guard to look skeptically to him. She drops her dagger arm to her side and watches him for a moment._

_"So you're Tron? Hm, thought you would be taller."_

_Beck jumps up as the guard lunges forward with her knife. She grunts when she misses. Beck uses the parts of the street to his advantage, landing far behind her. He grins in excitement for battle under his mask as he pulls out his own knife. After a couple moments, he begins to run towards her._

_"That's it." She mutters, before taking out her gun and firing at him._

_Beck quickly dodges and slides over the shot. But he runs into her, and she tackles him. She sighs and pulls out her knife, holding it above her, "What a waste."_

_She lunges down but Beck grabs her arm and pulls it past his head, causing her to grow closer._

_She looks him directly in the face, "Huh, they usually don't last this long."_

_Her face holds questions, "Who are you?"_

_He lowers his voice and looks her in the eye, "You said it yourself."_

_He knocks her knife out of her hand and tosses her over him into the wall._

_"I'm Tron!"_

_She grunts as she collides with the wall. Her hands go up to her temples and as she's distracted, he stands and begins to run. _

_She shakes her head before running after him._

_He begins to pant later as he runs through the alleyways of the docks. He sees a light following his trail and knows the guard is not on her own. _

_Quickly, he turns down another way but gasps as he almost collides with a dead end._

_He turns around to head back but sees her coming._

Maybe I can blend…

_Then the light returns, just on him. He looks up to see a chopper is hovering above him._

_"Okay, this is a problem."_

_The guard walks smoothly up towards him, "There you are."_

_He widens his stance, "Here I am."_

_Out of the shadows, two more gang members come forward, pulling out their guns._

_"Chase is over." The guard says, aiming her own gun at him._

_"Not yet." He grins._

_He runs forward and jumps up._

_BANG  
The shot goes over his shoulder as he jumps off the shoulders of the members. He jumps from each side of the wall until he pulls himself up onto the crates._

_With only a moments hesitation, he begins to run._

_Until, that is, when he reaches the edge of the dockyard._

_Gasping slightly, he turns to run another direction when the guard jumps up on the other side of the crate he's standing on, her gun still aimed at him._

_"How long are you going to keep running?"_

_He feels the heat of the light on his back and he turns to see the chopper is right behind him. His gaze switches between the guard and the chopper as he comes up with an idea._

_"I'm done." He calls, running towards the chopper, "My ride's here."_

_He jumps and barely jumps onto the edge of the chopper. Carefully, he pulls himself to his feet and comes up behind the guard._

_The guard is looking at the controls as he tries to keep balance. Beck grabs his head and slams it into the joystick, which snaps sideways under the pressure. _

_Throwing the now unconscious guard off to the side, he sits down with wide eyes as the chopper begins to tilt. Instantly, his hand shoots down to his belt and he can feel the shape of the wrench. He pulls it out, and tilts the joystick back to its original position and tightens the new hold and wiring._

_"Thanks Bohdi." He mutters, putting it on the control board._

_Carefully, he grips the joystick, "Here goes nothing."_

_He turns it and the chopper rights itself._

_"Nice!"_

_He looks up as he sees a familiar figure in the reflection of the glass, her dagger poised to kill. _

_Quickly, he jumps out of the way as the dagger lunges down where his head had been moments ago. He turns and grabs her wrists and pushes her against the wall._

_"You know," she spits, "this isn't yours!"_

_She knocks him off his feet as the chopper grazes a building. The alarms begin to go off as Beck's back slams against the ground. She lands on top of him and he grunts as he attempts to look her in the eyes. _

_Her voice is suddenly seductive. She leans closer to him, her hand going to the back of his head._

_"I can't wait to see what you've got_"_

_He feels her hand grab the cloth of his hood and part of his hair. Quickly, he flip over, now on top. Her grip gives way immediately and he grabs her arms, keeping them pinned to her sides._

_"Maybe we should slow things down; get to know each other better."_

_She looks up to him, her expression torn between anger and fake pride._

_"Congratulations."_

_He tenses, _this was a change.

_"Maybe you should work for me; we'd make quite a team."_

_He leans forward, "I don't like your boss."_

_He leans back and begins to slowly pull off his dagger, "Maybe you should work for me."_

_She frowns, seeing his movement, "Sorry. Don't see a future in that."_

_She twists slightly and pulls her leg back to kick him in the chest. He flies back and hits his back on the control board._

_He looks back to see the chopper head towards a building. He jumps up and directs the joystick away, puts away his weapons and dodges as she tries to stab him again._

_He falls back slightly, unbalanced. Seeing this, she kicks him in the chest and flies out the side. _

_Precariously, he grabs the side of the chopper, hoping his grip will hold him up. One of his hands gropes on his belt for something when he feels it._

_He pulls on the handle and aims the gun he stole from the woman at the engine. With one shot, part of the control over the wings falls off, resulting in no direction._

_He throws the gun down over the barren ground before pulling himself up._

_He sees her, working to maintain control._

_She turns as she sees him._

_SMACK._

_She falls back out of the seat into the side of the chopper. _

_Beck picks up his wrench, and gives it a lucky spin._

_"That was fun. We should do this again."_

_She rubs her temple as she gets to her feet to go after. _

_But it's too late._

_He's already gone._

* * *

Paige P.O.V.

Sighing, Paige leans over her desk, sketching out a depiction of what she saw. After a few moments of being stumped on his outfit, she lies down her head as she goes back to a memory from earlier.

_As the chopper limped into the port, she strained to bring it down safely. After a couple moments of landing, she stepped out of the chopper and walked towards General Tesler, her frustration obvious to her superior and the ones below her alike._

_"Paige…" Tesler, a large, gruff kind of a man, started, "You're empty handed. That's unexpected."_

_She stopped in front of him, her anger slipping into her voice slightly._

_"He's good…but he's no Tron."_

_"You seem…uncertain about that." He looked to her as she continued past him._

_She kept her glare hidden as she said, "You heard CLU. Tron's dead."_

_She felt herself smirk as she continued, "And soon….this 'renegade' will be, too."_

_He grinned at that, "Excellent."_

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

The memory cuts off abruptly as the guard rips the memory projector off his head. Beck's shoulders and neck seem to let go of their screams and they subsided into sighs.

Beck looks up to the guard as he says, "You know this evidence makes you an enemy to the State."

He pulls out the copy end and sticks it on his belt loop before throwing the rest into the darkness with a CLANK.

Beck glares at him, "The State is the enemy, not me."

Carefully behind his back, he slips a pin out of his sleeve to the tip of his hand. While the guard was watching his memories, he was able to sneak it out of his belt, and is now working to unlock himself.

"I see what you're trying to do."

Beck freezes his work as the guard watches him for a moment.

"You can dress up like Tron all you want." He says finally and Beck looks down to his homemade outfit in mock surprise, "But he's still dead."

Beck looks his captor straight in the eye, "That's what they tell us."

He feels the pin lock in place with the inside lock.

His captor walks to the other side of him and he adjusts his hand so the pin can't be seen. But the guard turns with his back to him and he continues.

"Why do you want people to think that Tron is alive?"

"Well maybe he is." Beck says as he feels the hand cuffs clink free and he quickly bends down to his legs, "And if others think so, they may be more hopeful and actually fight back instead of letting CLU walk all over them."

The guard looks back, his hand sliding down to the gun on his waist.

"You really think that if they believe Tron's alive it will start a revolution?"

The chains clink off Beck's legs, "I know it will."

Immediately, he lunges towards the guard, knocking the advancing gun out of his hands. He uses his other hand to throw a punch but the guard dodges quicker than he can blink.

"We won't be intimidated." Beck calls, turning to see the guard was behind him. With a grunt, he continues trying to hit him. "I don't care how strong or powerful your forces are."

The guard dodges as he says that. He turns to find him when the guard slips his arm around Beck's neck, "You should." He flips Beck over him and he crashes to the ground.

"Because your actions have consequences."

Beck gets to his feet in anger and attacks him again, "So does _inaction. _Or slavery. Or friends of mine _fallen!_"

The guard grabs his arm suddenly as he swings and pulls him in, his elbow meeting Beck's neck. He lets out a hoarse cry of pain as the guard watches him, "And nothing I say will stop you?"

Beck looks up at him, breathing through his teeth, "I won't stop fighting."

_"Fool!"_

The guard's slap to Beck's face seems to say that, followed by a push and he stumbles back. He's rebalancing when the guard takes advantage of his vulnerable moment and kicks him in the stomach. Beck lets out a yell as he falls back to the ground. He pushes himself up to his knees when he feels something brush his leg. Without thinking, he picks it up as he gets to his feet. Looking around, he sees no one.

Yet he turns and he sees a flash of red. Letting out a gasp, he closes his eyes and tenses as he feels the air rush by. Cautiously, he looks down to see a dagger is angled at his neck to kill, but just inches away from doing the deed.

"Even if it means you'll be killed this instant?" The guard finally says, giving him the big question.

_Live or die?_

Controlling himself, he looks up, "If it means others will take up my cause…."

He clicks the safety off the gun as he points it at the guard's head.

"So be it. Now step aside. Let me out."

Even with a gun pointed to his head, the guard remains stone-like.

"No."

"Then this is the end of _both _of us." Beck rests his finger on the trigger.

"You won't hurt me."

_Arrogant much?_

He laughs darkly, "I wouldn't be so certain about that. But humor me, what makes you so sure?"

The guard pulls away his knife from Beck's neck but Beck keeps the gun trained on the soldier as he watches the guard put his knife in his belt in confusion.

"Because…" the guard reaches up towards his mask, "You were right about one thing."

He uses one hand to rid of the long, dark red cloak he had worn to show a uniform of snow white. He drops it to the side before pulling off the helmet to show a scarred face that is familiar to all.

"I'm not dead." Tron says finally.

The gun clatters to the ground out of Beck's grip. He pulls his hand back with a gasp.

"Tron…"

Tron nods, and Beck smiles.

"I was right! You're alive! And….and you're here to help us!"

Tron's head bows, "No….I'm here because….I _need _help_"

"What?" Beck looks to him oddly.

_Why would the great Tron ever need help?!  
_ "_ from someone who's committed." Tron continues, "And I think _you _may be _just _what I'm looking for."

"…what are you looking for?" Beck asks uncertainly.

Tron puts a hand on his shoulder, "The next Tron."

Beck's eyes widen and he looks to the hero of his dreams in shock.

"What? Why?"

Tron walks past him and to the door, "Come."

With only a second's hesitation, he follows the warrior out of the room.

The next room is much brighter and a large computer sits in the back wall facing the room they left. And on the wall to the side, a large window overlooks the Outlands and city in the distance while inside, a couple chairs sit in one part of the room.

Tron walks over and sits in a chair and Beck sits across from him cautiously, still shocked and confused.

Tron leans forward slightly and laces his fingers underneath his chin.

"Tell me Beck….how long have you been hearing about CLU's takeover?"

Beck looks down in thought at this.

"I don't know…it's been so long…."

"As long as you can remember?"

Beck nods, "About fourteen years. I'm seventeen now."

"What do you remember hearing about?"

Beck looks to him, "Cities were captured, people were hunted, and….CLU reigned."

"Beck, there's a war raging. You're one of the few people who have noticed; most don't even know its happening. CLU and his forces have taken over every city in our homeland."

Beck looks down.

_You don't have to remind me._

"Now, thanks to you, we can bring the fight to him."

Beck looks up in shock, "Me? What do you mean me? What do I do?"

Tron straightens, "You're special. I saw what you did back there. You have a gift!"

"A-A gift?" Beck gets to his feet and turns from him, "I'm an okay mechanic. _That's_ my gift."

Beck turns to Tron, "You see, that thing with the statue…."

He stops for a moment, looking down.

_What was it?_

Covering up his hesitance, he shakes his head, "….it was nothing. It's a one-time deal."

Tron gets to his feet and comes towards him, "It's a _revolution_, Beck! You must finish what's begun!"

Beck glares at him, fumbling for excuses, "Why can't you finish it? _You_ were Flynn's captain!"

"Don't you think I want to?!" Tron snaps and Beck takes a step back. Tron looks down and speaks softer, "I can't."

"Why?" Beck whispers.

Tron hesitantly lifts his shirt up to his abdomen. There, a long scar runs up, angry red, surrounded by almost invisible scars. Beck looks at it with wide eyes.

"It continues to my heart." Tron tucks his shirt back in, "But CLU betrayed me, left me with scars that will never heal."

Tron looks directly at him and Beck notices that one scar runs through his left eye, which is milky-white.

"He took everything from me, Beck. Everything but my name. It's all that I have left."

_That's terrible._

"I need _you _to help me carry on that name. Show everything, that as long as Tron lives, there is still hope."

Beck breaks his strangely fascinated trance and looks away from Tron's face.

"I'm sorry."

Tron tenses.

Beck looks up, sorrow in his eyes, "But what I did….I-I don't know why I did it. B-but I'm not special. I'm just like everyone else."

Tron's searching look makes Beck feel as if he were truly searching his mind and soul.

"Do you _truly _believe that?"

Beck looks away, "…Yeah."

Tron turns and begins to walk away.

"Then the war is already lost." He says hollowly.

Guilt stabs at Beck as he watches the seasoned warrior go.

"I'm really sorry_"

"Just go home." Tron says, stopping at the doorway, not looking back, "Take one of the bikes and go home."

And like that, he's gone.

* * *

**How about that ending yeah? I hope not to have you guys waiting as long for the next chapter, as it should been up in a couple weeks or less.**

**The next chapter will be called 'Return of the Renegade', so yeah, excitement!**


	4. Chapter 3: Return of a Renegade

**Chapter 3- Return of a Renegade**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**I.J. Girl: Thank you! I can't wait to get started on the Games either! **

**That one user (guest): *blushes lightly*]**

**Guest (all three review left): *hides face in pillow but blush is still seen* Thank you! You must have read my other stories, haha.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Beck climbs through the window as the sun reaches over the horizon. Sighing, he collapses on his bed, looking at the ceiling tiredly.

_Did last night happen?_

He bends forward to look at his outfit and sure enough, everything was there: from the goggles on his neck to the shoes on his feet.

He sighs as he hurriedly switches out of the costume (so no one will walk in to see him in it), and throws it in the back of his closet. Pulling on his T-shirt, he creeps over to his bed and flops onto it, looking to the sky again.

_I really met Tron…_

_And he asked me to join him._

He feels excitement bubble inside him, but he pushes it down.

_No, I can't. Besides, I already said no._

He frowns as he remembers looking at the scars on Tron's body.

_CLU did all of that? _

_How…._

His thoughts drift away.

…

He jerks awake to a knock at the door. The sun is shining brightly now and he rubs his eyes.

"Beck!" Abel calls.

Beck fumbles with the covers before stumbling to the door and opening it.

"Yeah?"

Abel does not look happy to see him.

"Where have you been? I didn't find you in here at all last night!"

"I-I…." Beck rubs the back of his neck, trying to think of an excuse other than 'meeting the hero who was supposedly dead after I blew something up' gig.

Abel puts him out of his misery, "Forget it. Get dressed and get to the Garage. Something's happening."

Beck frowns as Abel leaves him before closing the door. Obeying, he pulls on his garage uniform before running across the street to the Garage.

He slows, though, when he sees red tanks and cars parked outside of it.

_What's going on?_

He comes to the doorway and the guards notice him.

"This way." They grab him roughly and he tenses, going from bewildered to ready to fight.

"Finally," his stomach drops as _her _voice reaches his ears. Sure enough, he looks up and sees her look to him.

"We've been waiting for you."

_Do they know?_

They push him to the ground with a grunt and he looks up.

"Great." He says dryly, "Now I _really _feel special."

She glares at him like he's the pest buzzing around her head, "Don't flatter yourself; this isn't just for you, it's for everyone."

She looks to the gathered crowd of orphans and mechanics, "I am Commander Paige and I am here to tell you that what happened last night is nothing short of sedition."

Everyone whispers among themselves as Zed and Mara help Beck to his feet.

Commander Paige picks up a poster and shows it to everyone; a well drawn description of Beck's reckless manner.

"If you know this man, turn him in."

"It looks like Tron." Someone says not-so-quietly and Beck feels the rock push him farther into the hard place.

Commander Paige looks to the person with a suddenly narrowed eye, "As long as he's free….you won't be."

She walks towards the mechanics, "I'm here to announce that _Tesler _is bringing the games to Argon."

Everyone gasps and someone lets out a whispered, "_What?"_

The commander ignores them, "Over the course of the next few days, we will be rounding up _volunteers_," she looks directly at Beck, "Until this _impostor _is apprehended."

She turns away, "Now. Back to work."

The soldier about-face and leave as the mutterings grow and the mechanics disperse.

Beck frowns, rolls up his sleeves, and walks over to an abandoned work-in-progress. He picks up his wrench off his belt, gives it a lucky spin, and sets to work.

But before he can reach his hand in to fix the obvious issue, a familiar hand grabs his wrist, sending a shock message through his body.

Commander Paige pulls Beck up to where he is standing straight, glaring at him for the truth, "Where'd you get that?"

Beck glances feverishly between the wrench and her, "Uh…"

"He got it from the cabinet where we keep all the tools." Abel says suddenly, pulling open the drawer for her to see.

She glances to it and throws down his wrist, "Back to it." She walks away.

Beck turns. "Nice to meet you." he calls to her.

"I see the feeling is mutual." Zed mutters, barely looking up from his work. Beck smirks at him.

"Alright everyone." Abel calls, calming down the muttering, "The soldiers are gone, let's get back to work."

Abel throws him a _'we'll talk later' _look and Beck internally sighs as he sets back to the engine.

…

It's a couple days later after their shift as Zed mutters under his breath, "Last night of freedom…"

After a moment, he clears his throat and speaks up to his friends as they hang out in a corner of the garage.

"This Renegade, Tron, whoever the heck he is; he's causing a lot of problems!"

Mara sighs and shakes her head as Beck looks up from his thoughts.

"Well maybe," Beck says, "he's trying to help. Look at what they did to Bohdi."

"But now they're going to do it to all of us, because of _him!_"

Beck looks away, internally cringing.

_It may have been a one-time deal, but this isn't _my _fault._

_Well, not all of it._

"I think he's brave." Mara says finally.

Beck looks back up to her as Zed asks, "Really?"

He looks away as they walk towards the front, "He seems like a coward, hiding out, not showing his face, letting _us _suffer."

"He's fighting _for _us." Mara snaps back before Beck can think of anything.

Mara looks to the poster on one of the walls, "And he's kinda handsome."

_What?_

Beck fights the heat he feels threatening to cover his face.

"Handsome?!" Zed sputters, "How do you know? He's in a mask! Besides, that's just a drawing!"

Beck had to agree with Zed at this point. He never once, ever, thought of himself as _handsome. _It was just too laughable.

"I have a feeling." Mara sighs, cheeks burning slightly.

"What do you think, Beck?" Zed turns to him.

Beck's thrown off by the sudden attention.

"Is he handsome?" He jokes quickly but neither smile.

"Is he on our side?" Zed says in frustration, muttering under his breath as he leaves.

Mara sighs, "_Zed…_"

She grabs Beck's arm and pulls him along, "C'mon Zed."

"Zed!"

"Beck!"

They all stop as Beck looks to Abel, who's in his office.

"May I speak with you?"

_So that time is now…_

Beck sighs, nods, "Go on without me, guys. I'll catch up with you later."

Zed and Mara wave goodbye and leave.

Sighing, Beck enters the office and quietly sits in the seat across from him.

After a couple moments of silence, Abel leans forward.

"Beck…did you have _anything _to do with that statue being destroyed?"

"No," Beck lies quickly, trying to control the conviction inside, "I was just out for a walk."

"All night?"

Beck nods, "I had lost track of time."

He leans back, "I needed some time alone. I was upset, about Bohdi."

"I know." Abel says gently, "We're all upset about Bohdi. But we can't dwell on what happened. And _you certainly _can't act on those feelings."

Beck nods as a truck rumbles by.

"With the Occupation gang here, we all need to be more careful. Things have changed…."

Beck nods, "Don't worry. It won't happen_"

He's cut off as an alarm begins to go off, signaling danger.

His eyes widen as he runs out of the office, Abel following him. He skids to a stop at the edge of the garage to see a whole armada of trucks outside the garage and Orphanage and he feels his heart stop as he sees the soldiers pulling children out of the Orphanage, screaming and kicking.

"Attention." A gruff voice calls and everyone tries to back away from the tall man on top of one of the trucks.

"I am General Tesler."

Beck retains a skeptical laugh.

_They think they're an army._

"I am here to announce that you are now volunteering for the Games."

Guards surround them as they protest.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He finishes, smirking darkly.

Beck narrows his eyes and begins to step forward when Abel throws a hand out in front of Beck and he stops.

In the distance, he sees Commander Paige go up to her superior.

_Probably to congratulate him. _Beck thinks bitterly.

* * *

Paige P.O.V.

"TESLER!"

She storms up to her superior, too angry to be afraid.

He turns to her, only slightly irked.

Probably because Pavel was standing next to him, looking completely angry.

"I thought they had more time." Paige says, putting her hands on her hips.

"They would have, but I decided to move up the schedule. If you had done your job," Paige lifts a skeptical eyebrow as Tesler seems to get angrier, "none of this would have been necessary."

Paige sighs angrily and turns around, pushing past her inferiors, and blocking out the yelling of the crowd before she exploded on anyone.

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

Beck watches the commander storm off in confusion. Shaking his head and forgetting about her, his attention is turned to someone screaming. His head snaps to the source and he sees Linda scream as one of the guards pulls her away from Zed and Mara.

"NO!" Linda screams, still clutching her bear.

Zed sees him. He pushes against the guards, "Beck! BECK! Help us!"

Beck begins to go towards him, but the guards near him push him back. He fights them, yelling words he had trouble hearing through the chaos at them.

Abel grabs him and roughly pulls him back. His friends disappear into one of the trucks.

"No!"

"Beck!"

He looks back to Abel.

"Come back inside. There's nothing we can do for them now."

"But_"

"_Now._"

He looks back to the trucks taking away his friends.

_I really didn't want to do this again but…._

As Abel leaves him, he glances around, making sure no one sees him. Once he's clear, he sprints across the street and through the Orphanage door. He bounds up the stairs quickly and pulls the door open to his room.

Luckily, unlike the rest of the building, his room had been left untouched, just like the way he left it. Barely taking time to let out a sigh of relief, he opens the door to his closet and begins to dig through it.

"Where is it?" He mutters, digging through the clothes on the floor of his closet. He finally finds the shirt and pulls the rest of the pile out. Quickly, he slips it on before grabbing his bandanna and goggles off his shelf. He slips his goggles on and ties his mask tight before flipping on his hood. Once again, he slips through his window and grabs another bike from the shed. Starting it, he grins as he takes off after the trucks.

* * *

Zed P.O.V.

"Somebody help us!" He yells, fighting the guards. One of them hits him on the head and he sees stars. Taking advantage of this, they push him to the ground.

"Be quiet!"  
He gets back up to charge at them when they slam the door shut. Zed sighs as he places his hand against the door.

The truck jerks to a start and Zed stumbles slightly, looking around to find Mara.

He sees her, holding a trembling Linda in her arms, calming her down. Quietly, he sits down next to them.

"Why didn't Beck save us? He promised he would always save me." Linda says, tears in her eyes.

Zed struggles to remember when his friend said this when he remembers: Beck was her favorite playmate. He was often the prince to save her, or the monster she had to stop. He must've said something and she took it literally.

"I'm sure he tried." Mara says softly to her, "He must have been stopped by one of the bad guys."

"He'll come for us." Linda says certainly, then looks for reassurance up to Mara, "Right?"

Mara exchanges a look with Zed.

_Don't tell her._

Zed nods.

She looks back to Linda, stroking her cheek, "I hope so. I certainly hope so."

* * *

Beck P.O.V.

Beck grunts as he passes through one of the back ways, trying to keep the long line of trucks in sight. He goes up one of the bridges, just above the line of trucks. Narrowing his eyes, he takes no hesitation in jumping the edge of the bridge.

The bike takes an unsteady landing on top of one of the trucks. It slides onto its side and Beck rolls off as it falls off into the median next to them. With a yell, he grabs onto the side, trying to hold on.

He sighs and pulls himself up…

Only to be punched in the face by a soldier. Beck falls back from the elite-marked soldier. The soldier pulls out his dagger and Beck does the same before charging at the soldier. The warrior dodges with a yell before lunging back as well. Back and forth, they copy each other. Until Beck servers the oxygen line that connects to him mask. Gasping, he throws off his mask, the mike bending down away from his face of foreign features. He narrows his eyes before charging again. Beck ducks the signs that suddenly plague his view. The soldier jumps and dodges them gracefully as Beck nearly trips over one near his feet. He jumps back as the soldier nearly clips him with his knife. Finally, he's kicked to the ground. He struggles to get up as the soldier stands over him.

Suddenly, his eyes widen at what comes into his view. He slides off and grabs onto the side. The soldier turns and he noticeably tenses at the incoming low tunnel. Quickly, he presses against the roof as the truck enters the tunnel. Beck presses closer to the side of the wall, panting as he tries not to hit the wall. The guard notices and pulls something off his belt. He activates it and sticks it on the side of the car, next to Beck's face.

_Crap!_

He grits his teeth as they leave the tunnel and he climbs up quickly. He gets to his feet quickly and begins to run, the guard in front of him.

The bomb explodes and he's thrown off his feet into the guard. They tumble down and land on either side of a link connecting two trucks.

_What's this doing here?_

Immediately, he opens his laser dagger and pulls it up, looking down. The soldier's eyes widen and he freezes in fear. Breathing hard, he looks down and levels his eyesight, making sure he didn't hit anything else.

He lunges down.

The soldier closes his eyes and holds his arms in front of his face when he hears something clink apart. Looking down, he sees the link holding the two trucks together is destroyed. He looks up as Beck stands shakily on the front of the truck.

"Wait!" The soldier calls as Beck moves to the side to open the door, "Why would you spare me?"

_Because I don't want to kill you._

But Beck doesn't answer. He just climbs in the driver's seat, flips out of auto drive, and stops the truck on the side of the road.

"WHY?"

Beck ignores him as he stops the engine. Slamming the door behind him, he gets out and uses his laser dagger to open the door by force. He puts it away and pulls the doors open, pushing up his goggles.

He sighs at the empty compartment, "Wrong car."

He steps around the side to see the line of trucks continue on. He slams the doors shut and runs back up to the front. He climbs on and restarts the truck. As soon as the engine turns over, he pulls out of park and speeds after them.

In the distance, he sees the large stadium they used to use for ball games, now lit up orange. Gritting his teeth, he moves over to the side of the line as they enter a larger tunnel than before. He presses his foot harder against the gas pedal and the engine thrums in response. He makes his way past the front and a couple yards in front of them.

The end of the tunnel is near.

_Now!_

He jackknifes the truck, turning in front of the truck. He tenses, moving to the passenger side, and jumping out. He runs as he hears the truck make contact with the front. He stops and looks back as the trucks connected crash into the back of the one in front of them, skidding to a stop. He relaxes until he sees guards pour out of the trucks to find him.

He fades into the shadows and slips past the guards. He opens the back randomly to one of the trucks. All the containers inside lay on their sides and that's all inside.

Beck narrows his eyes, crosses the truck off his mental list, and continues on.

He opens the next truck to find it empty when something clicks behind him. He freezes as he feels the barrel of a gun poke the back of his head. Slowly, he puts his hands up in surrender as his stomach jolts in fear and defeat.

_So much for saving my friends. No, instead I'm going to die!_

"I know where they are." A deep voice says suddenly.

Beck tenses, "What?"

He looks back as the gun is removed to see the soldier from earlier put it away.

"Your friends." He says, looking up, "I know where they are."

"Where?" He asks, trying not to sound desperate.

"Front truck. Hurry! The others will be back soon."

Beck follows the soldier to the first truck, the front and back slightly dented.

"Here." The soldier whispers.

Sighing, he pulls out his laser dagger and sticks it into the metal. Quickly, he makes a door way.

_I hope he's not messing with me._

He pulls the doors open and sure enough, his friends sit inside, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Everyone! Leave now!"

Without hesitation, they all jump up and leave.

That is, all except one.

Poking his head back in to make sure, he sees a familiar figure stumbling out.

_Linda._

He comes in and picks her up, "What are you doing in here? We need to move!"

Before she can answer, he runs out with her, catching up with the crowd.

He spots his friends near the front and comes up to them.

"I believe you forgot someone."

Mara turns and gasps, "Linda! There you are! Come here." She holds out her hands.

Beck tries to hand her over but Linda holds tight to his jacket. Beck tries again.

"Wait!" she says and before Beck can blink, she kisses him on the nose.

"Thank you Tron!" She says, before going over to Mara.

Beck mentally shakes himself and nods, "You're welcome."

The soldier leads them out of the tunnel and Beck stands next to him at the edge, watching everyone go.

"Move! MOVE!"

"C'mon, keep it moving!"

He sees Mara look back to him before Zed pulls her away. Quickly, they are all gone, leaving the two alone.

"Thank you for that." he says.

"It was the least I could do." The soldier replies, "Thank you_"

He's cut off by a scream and a gunshot. Beck turns with wide eyes to see the soldier fall to the ground, dead.

Beck turns to see a familiar figure put his gun away as he steps off one of the trucks. Beck tenses as Tesler lands right in front of him. Now that Tesler is more than a voice down the street, Beck can see that his arms seem…fake, metallic. Tesler pants in anger as he clenches his fists. They seem to glow slightly before they rise in color and force, knocking back his cloak. Beck straightens in shock.

_Whoa._

"I don't like the _effect_ you're having on my people."

Beck doesn't answer, but tenses as Tesler begins to walk towards him. He throws off his cloak before he lunges, causing Beck to stumble back. He throws his own missing hit before flipping over Tesler. His arm meets his fist, sending a tingling feeling up it. Tesler pulls back his fist and before Beck can jump back, punches him _hard_.

Beck grunts as he hits one of the trucks. Like peeling off paper, he falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

He gets to his feet as Tesler comes towards him.

"Who do you think you are? Tron?"

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand." Beck snaps back, pulling out his dagger and lunging forward. Tesler dodges him and Beck comes back around. Tesler hand meets it so Beck's dagger bounces off and he stumbles back. He looks down to see the soldier's gun had slipped out of his belt.

_This is for you._

He picks it up and fires at Tesler. It bounces off Tesler's arm and Beck dodges it. Standing straight again, he aims the gun again at him.

"You're no Tron." Tesler says, flipping a switch on his wrist, "You're nothing!"

Suddenly, he reaches out, his hand continuing on towards him. Beck gasps and ducks, dropping the gun. Tesler's hand goes right above him and quickly returns.

Tesler reaches out his other hand and Beck's not as lucky. Tesler's hand grabs him and pushes through the wall into an in progress building right next to the tunnel. When the blurs stop and calm down, Beck has his back to a beam, his head pinned to it by Tesler's hand. Beck tenses, struggling and Tesler drops him. He drops to the ground, pain racing through his neck and back. He slowly stands, rubbing his neck and looking back to Tesler warily.

Big mistake.

Tesler notices him and lunges his arm at him again. Beck ducks, but begins to run when he sees Tesler pulling himself up by pushing a button on his arm.

Up he climbs, panting as he tries to get away from Tesler.

As he's climbing, he nearly falls when Tesler's arm shoots past him. Sighing, he continues as his other arm shoots past him.

Finally, he climbs through some of the beams and ends up at the top. Panting slightly, he runs as Tesler burst out of the top, barely missing the beam. He lands forcefully on the beam and walks calmly towards him as Beck runs towards the edge. He as to stop so hears Tesler's words.

"You think you're helping them but trust me, you're only making things more painful."

Beck glances back to the flowing river below as he turns back to Tesler, "Those people I saved might disagree."

Tesler smirks "Look out there."

Beck obeys and sees the very outline of the many trucks prowling the streets, hunting people from the safety of their homes.

"I have _dozens _of cars out there, rounding up people as we speak. You can't save them all!"

_You don't have to point it out._

Beck glares at him as hears a chopper behind him. He turns back and sure enough, the glare of the chopper light meets him.

Tesler charges at him, ready to kill.  
Beck smirks under his mask, kneels down, and pulls out his laser dagger.

"Watch me."

The beam breaks under one stab. Both enemies fall down, down, past the construction.

Beck grunts painfully as his chest hits an outside bar. Tesler falls past him and in a desperate attempt, he lunges out with his arms.

They make a mark, latching around Beck's neck and pulling him forward, almost stabbing himself with his dagger.

Tesler jerks to a stop. Looking down to the river, he looks back up in triumph, "This isn't over."

Beck grits his teeth in pain.

_Yes….it is._

He tightens his hold on his dagger and swipes hard against Tesler's arms. They slice apart under his might and Tesler's eyes widen.

Like a broken marionette he falls, the strings cut by a careless child. Beck watches with fading pain as Tesler plops into the dark river below, being pulled away by the current.

_It's over._

With a sigh from that thought, he begins to climb down.

_There's someone I need to see now._

* * *

Paige P.O.V.

Paige grips the side of the chopper as they pull up beside the river, pointing the light at the darkness.

Everyone saw him fall into the river after the reckless renegade cut off his arms.

Now, she narrows her eyes.

_Where is he?_

There. A large shape in the water.

Paige reaches down and grabs her general by the armpit. She helps him into the chopper and to his feet.

"Told you." She says as she helps him up, smirking.

Tesler rips out of her grip, a glower on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and _find him_." He hisses.

"Yes sir."

Her smugness disappears as she turns and watches the city return to it's calmness she now realizes is a dangerous façade.

Beck P.O.V.

Beck watches the city from Tron's window next to the hero himself, not in his memorable white suit, but a common jeans and T-shirt. It surprised him; he never thought of the great legend ever wearing anything else.

Yet here he is.

"I want to do this." He says finally.

He remembers seeing Linda's face turn from fear to happiness as he had saved her and the rush of feeling he felt when his friends had seen him as Tron.

"No, I _have_ to do this." He looks to Tron.

"I'm ready."

Tron seems to straighten, but he turns and gives Beck the searching glare.

"No, you're not. Wait here."

He walks out of the room and Beck stays where he is as he was told. Moments later, Tron comes into the room, holding a box.

"Go in the other room. Put it on."

"What_"

He stops at Tron's stern look, "Just down the hall is the bathroom."

Beck nods and turns around as he looks into the box.

_Whoa._

…

Minutes later, Beck comes back in the other room, looking down in shock at _Tron's old uniform,_ still white and the glass helmet in the box he's holding.

Tron smirks, an unusual sight.

"Come."

Beck looks up.

"We have a lot of work to do…._Tron_."

Beck smiles as he sets down the box and follows Tron to his new start and for the first time since Bohdi's death, he walks tall.

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter three and episode One. I hope you guys liked it and leave a review, even if you didn't so I can know how to get better. **

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
